Tadase's twin
by corpeband
Summary: A rumor has been spreading around about Tadase; is it true. T in case


Chapter 1: New arivals and new friends

Amu's pov

"Uhhh! Who are you!?" Yaya exclaimed. Sat at our table was a girl around my age, she was wearing a dusty hoddie and a pair of short deep-blue shorts, bare feet resting on the table,next to a large dusty book, next to her seat was a large suitcase.

"I do not wish to say my name as I will not be staying, I shall also not speek of why I am here for you do not need to know." the girl said poshly. She then started giggling; she fell off of her chair and onto her suit case. The girl, now with a dead serious look on her small face, speedily climbed off the suit case and started talking a hint of worry in her voice "Lila, June, you ok..." the girl paused " LILA, JUNE! Are you ok!" her face dropped as she fell to the floor "Lila, June, say some thing" the girl said as she started to literly RIP her suitcase apart, she picked up two small boxes and opened them " Don't scare me like that again!" the girl screamed. There was a faint glow from inside the boxes ang two gardian characters came flying out. One had angel wings a black dress and brown curly hair, the other had wolf ears and a wolf tail, bacicly she was a wolf wearing a white summer dress. "call the rest out while I talk to theese guys" she said while pointing at us. The girl turned around.

"Hiya how you lot doing?"

"We want to know to know who you are first!?" I exclaimed. Wolf ears apeared on her head. " This is no time for silly questions. This is IMPORTANT!" she shouted. The wolf ears disappeared.

Billy's/Mila's pov

"So. Lemme introduce you to my guardian characters." I said. "Wait, where is yueli?" Lila flew over and landed on my head. "She is hiding in her egg on the table. You know she doesn't like meeting new people." She said. " We will start with her then, Yueltide these people are not bad so come out, please." I looked behind me and starred at Yueli's egg. Her crystal white slightly glowing egg." Mila-chan! I don't want to come out. It's sc-"Yueli stopped mid-sentence. "I said something wrong again didn't I, Billy-kun?"Yueli asked. " Yes. Yes you did!" I said " My god, What a-" "Did she just call you Mila-chan?" Tadase-kun asked "mmmmm, I guess the secret is out then." I said pulling down my hood.

Tadase's pov

The girl stood in front of us pulled down her hood, my suspicions were correct "My, my, the years have been good to you, haven't they." I said every one stared at me. "You know her." Amu-chan said dumbly. "Question?" everyone looked at Mila-chan " Why would he not recognise his own twin sister? C'mon answer the question" Everyone but mine and Mila-chan's mouths dropped open.

Amu's pov

Turns out the brown haired blue eyed guest is Tadase's twin sister. I didn't even KNOW he had a sister yet alone a twin. I was utterly speechless "Oh yeah, why do you have so many guardian characters" Tadase-kun asked. "Cus I do, deal with it onii-chan. Any way I'm gonna introduce them now. Everyone get in a line." "Okay " her guardian characters called back. I stared at the table, lined up on the table was 8 guardian characters. " well lets see how many I can name" Tadase said " That one is Yeuli, and that one is Lila, Im guessing that one is June and that one is Emerald." he said pointing first at a blonde haired girl in a Santa girl costume, then at the angel and then at miss stroppy wolf, and lastly at a green version of Dia with black hair." correctomungo tadase-nii, now lets introduce you to the rest of the gang." Mila said "these are the twins Kira and Kimo, and this one is Anni." she pointed first at a boy and a girl, who looked identical, they had short blond hair and pail, grey skin. The girl was wearing a short white frilly nighty and the boy was wearing a cream short sleeved shirt and brown dress pants. The second one she pointed at looked similar to her but she had green eyes, she was wearing a black and red komono. "who's the last one." I said. Looking a unusually small guardian character with really long blond hair. She was wearing a black blazer, a white short-sleeved, "That one is Tilly and she isn't the kind of person/guardian character to 'stick in the crowd'."


End file.
